This is a proposal in response to NCI RFA: 93-26 for renewal of support to the Kings County Minority Based Community Clinical Oncology Program (KC MB-CCOP) constituted of a consortium of the oncology Services of three major hospital components: the Kings County Hospital Center (KCHC) and the Woodhull Medical Center (WMC), two city hospitals that serve a low income population constituted 90% of minorities, predominantly Afro American for KCH, Hispanics for WMC and the Long Island College Hospital (LICH) which serves a population constituted 50% of minorities and has developed a strong clinical research base with reputed laboratories in cellular immunology, clinical molecular biology, cytogenetics and stem cell studies as well as a dedicated in-hospital medical oncology unit. The oncologic services of the other major hospitals in Brooklyn: Interfaith Medical Center (IMC), Brookdale Hospital (BH) and Brooklyn V.A. Hospital (BVA), which also serve predominantly minority populations representing 88%, 61% and 50% of their patients will participate in the KC MB-CCOP as affiliated members. All these oncologic services have modern equipment, an excellent specialized nursing staff and a good track record in treating cancer patients. All six hospitals are affiliated with the Health Science Center at Brooklyn-SUNY, whose Research Foundation is the administrative organization of this consortium. The major aim of this proposal is to continue to bring the advantages of state of the art treatment and cancer control research to 900,000 minority inhabitants in the northern part of the County of Kings, borough of Brooklyn of which 213 live in poverty and look for medical care at the time their neoplasms are in advanced stages. This proposal will also aim at attracting to clinical research new groups of physicians (primary care physicians and surgeons) and at facilitating a more rapid dissemination among minority populations of new agents and techniques used in cancer treatment and prevention. In order to achieve these goals, patients will be entered in clinical trials of three research bases: the Southwestern Oncology group (SWOG), the M.D. Anderson Cancer Center and the National Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Program (NSABP). A minimum of 300 participants a year m cancer control protocols and 80 new patients a year in treatment protocols will be enrolled from an annual base of 2700 newly registered cancer patients. To secure proper eligibility and followup of these patients, main emphasis 'will be placed in developing a well organized and efficient data manager team represented by 3 data managers with computer skills and a nurse administrative coordinator. This team will develop audiovisual materials for promotion of cancer screening and of cancer control trials among which the Prostatic Cancer Prevention Trial will be served by the KC MB-CCOP as one of its major centers in N.Y. State; they will be distributed to clinics, community health centers as well as to a community network formed by church ministers, community leaders and American Cancer Society volunteers. Of scientific interest for the KC MB-CCOP investigators will be the comparison of the results noted in Hispanics and Afro-American minorities in clinical trials at the two major city hospitals of the consortium. The attendance of scientific meetings of the research bases by KCMB-CCOP participating physicians will be supported. It is felt that this program 'will succeed to significantly improve the care of cancer patients and expand cancer control activities among the minority population of the County of Kings.